


A Warm Drink and a Safe Home

by unamusedelipsis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamusedelipsis/pseuds/unamusedelipsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America attempts to establish friendly communications with Lithuania at the world conference, but will Lithuania be put in danger because of this exchange? Rated for future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contact

Title:  **A Warm Drink and a Safe Home**  
Genre: Romance/Friendship     
Words: 5,616

* * *

**Chapter 1: Contact**

* * *

**A Warm Drink and a Safe Home 1: Contact**

After three hours of speeches, proposals, rebuttals and negations, all parties at the edge of patience. The recess being called Lithuania slumped in his chair pensively looking around the room. He'd luckily managed to sit off to his own, and it was quiet. He scanned the room watching each nation enjoy their diversions. Spain smiled broadly as France leaned against him recounting, one could obviously see his conquest from the evening before. Germany and Japan listend politely as Italy recounted the breakfast he and Romano that morning.

'I wish,' Toris thought, "I wish I had someone I could chat with so contentedly" True Estonia would have spoken with him, but he didn't want to deal with the repercussions that may have. Especially recently. Lithuania as a nation was taking bolder and bolder steps to push away from Russia and it's ideas of ownership. Because of this serious endeavor, the relationship between himself and Poland had become strained. Poland, ever childish, could not understand Lithuania's desire to become a true democracy that could stand on its own. Ever since his return more than 60 years ago Poland said, "You'e changed" more and more often.

But who wouldn't change? He'd spent several wonderful years with America and it had become accustomed to freedom. A place where everyone could speak whatever they wanted, a place where people were happy and content, that's what he wanted for his people. Thus he had begun to change himself, and sadly, the countries around him had not appreciated the gesture. Latvia now wanted to argue about an oil deposite off the cost, and Russia was constantly accusing one of his citizens for spying or delaying shipments. It, well, it was becoming lonely trying to become a strong independent nation that was not constantly associated with the flippant Poland, the quaking Baltics or domineering Russia.

"Hey, move over," came a gentle voice over his head, derailing his train of thought.

America stood hovering over him with two cups and a small bag in his hand. Toris found himself oddly flustered. He hadn't really talked to the young nation since he stopped being his housekeeper. He'd wanted to, desperately, to speak with him. To thank him for taking him in during hard time and inspiring him, but there never seemed to be time. Especially after he'd been offically recognized as a part of the World Council; sure, they saw each other at conferences or events, but more often than not he was tied up with negotiations and arguments involving economics and energy agreements with the neighboring nations. There never seemed a good time or reason to speak to America.

Lithuania found himself dumbfoundedly staring at the other, the blush rising in his cheeks.

The blonde's merry blue eyes seemed slightly clouded as he stared down, shifting uncomfortably. He bit his lip and then spoke.

"I know there's no need to thank me! I could tell from across the room that you're about to die from hunger. Oh, and boredom, It's okay, I'm here to save you." America's usually charming bravado seemed strained as a he spoke.

The sitting man's mind raced, 'God, what was I doing when he looked at me? Do I look bad?' His hand unconsciously went up to his hair trying to make sure it hung evenly.

"I was thinking," America looked away as the word thinging was drawn out, "maybe you and I could, eat together."

Lithuania moved his papers aside quickly, hoping he didn't seem as jarred as he felt. This was odd America was never this subdued.

America slowly sat down and put his things on the desk. His face seemed to force a wide grin, "I knew you couldn't resist spending time with a hero. I mean, especially when hero me left the meeting early in order to get you something special. You know, since when you were with me. You always took such nice care of of everything, of me." He paused meeting Lithuania's eyes and quickly looked away, continuing hurriedly. "I mean, and you know, you just looked so lonely here all on you own, and I just, I mean—"

America's lack of eloquence was making itself painfully apparent and Lithuania could only stare and try to understand. His heart beat quickened.

"Look, I'm bad at this." America took the cup of coffee and pressed it into the brown haired man's hands, linger as skin met skin. 'Please, drink this, I got it just for you," the blonde looked at his friend's eyes, " and let me stay and talk with you."

Lithuania took the cup and put it on the desk and let his hand linger in America's palms.

[end section 1]

 

* * *


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: GPN: sorry no food fight yet. I have to admit the first installment was a nonsense things I did to get back into writing. I haven't written for fun in years with work and all. Because so many people seemed interested in chapter 1 (which has been changed ) I decided to devote a litte more time and effort into this. That required research. I love research :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

* * *

**A Warm Drink and a Safe Home: Confrontation**

It was funny how conversation just seemed to flow once they got past the awkward beginning. Alfred can now relax and smile comfortably, and Toris' lost voice has found its way home. He responds to Alfred's comments with warming enthusiasm. They haven't spoken to each other like this in ages. It was like they had never stopped rooming together. Toris smiled inadvertently remembering watching scary movies with Alfred, cooking together, and spending the afternoons sitting outside watching the daylight fade away. He had enjoyed that simple time. It was a time without conflict, without fear, simply prosperity. Then it had all come crashing to and end. Toris shook his head, trying to forget the penance he had been forced to pay in order to

The blonde excitedly describes about how he'd enjoyed Toris' costume at his Halloween Party, and the shaggy brunette smiled politely. Toris pointed out how he had truly surprised him with his reveal of the night. The 15 minute recess afforded wasn't nearly enough to get past the recent little exchanges and say anything truley meaningful to one another.

Soon England takes center stage and is demanding that everyone return to their seats as quickly as possible. Toris can't keep the look of disappoint off his face as Alfred stands, sighs, and bites his lip.

"I know that you are probably busy, but do you don't think we could get together after the meeting today, do you?" The blonde's eyes look hopeful and expectant as he gazes down at the other man.

Toris considers it. Things between himself and the others has been strained at best lately, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to go out. It's not as if not going would afford him any kind of points in his favor from the others, best to enjoy this invitation.

"I'd like that, " he smiles softly. "shall I come over and book like I use to? Or would you like to eat out?" The sitting man couldn't help but chuckle as Alfred leans forward, eyes wide.

"You'd cook for me again?"

"AMERICA!" England is now shouting form the center of the room, and all eyes in the room are on the young nation, "I know that food is your number one priority at all time, and you probably haven't had a meal that didn't come in a paper bag or styrofoam container for years, but the rest of us are here to discuss matters of state. Please return to your seat!"

Alfred looks at everyone and grins stupidly, "Right, right," he nods as he begins to walk towards his seat.

"Sorry everyone, Britain is completely right, but what he failed to mention is, before cardboard boxes full of burgers, I had to endure his cooking. Who wouldn't be excited to eat some REAL food, it's not like he taught me how to cook!" America flops in his seat and kicks his boots up to the desk. The room is now full of snickers and many a hand has crept up to cover a smile.

Toris can't help but grin widely as he watches Alfred, the shy man who had barely been able to offer him coffee, transform in the blink of an eye into America, the proud nation that always had a brazen comment at the ready. He hasn't changed at all.

Across the room, high in the back, a certain frigid nation's gloved hand squeezed shut and shook with fury.

* * *

The meeting carried on normally, discussions of switching to green energies and natural disasters that needed attention, were put forth. Japan spoke thanking everyone for the assistance they had offered his nation after his share of misfortune. Spain had yelled across the room to congratulate him on the women bringing home the World Cup, and Japan smiled softly congratulating Spain on the newest star on his uniforms. At the conferences, winners of the World Cups never missed opportunities to brag.

Eventually Toris' legs begin to cramp, he didn't have an opportunity to walk around or stretch once Alfred had begun talking to him. Also there was a pressure building in his lower abdomen that he couldn't ignore very much longer. He stood quietly, and slipped out the door as silently as possible. He slipped into the men's room with a slight limp, hopping a little to try and loosen his legs. He relieves himself quickly, and just as he finishes arranging his clothes again, he hears the door behind him open and close.

As he is about to turn, he is shoved forward from behind, chest crashing into the valves and pipes, kicking the wind from his lungs and bruising his ribs; an elbow in the back of his neck forces his cheek into the tile roughly and holds him in place. He coughs violently trying to regain air. Before he ever hears the voice in his ear, he knows exactly who it is attacking him.

"Oh, Lithuania. I didn't see you there friend. How are you today?" The hot breath, accompanied by the mock surprised and pleasant voice, caresses his ear lobe.

"Oh, you know, same as always. And how are you doing today Russia? Do you know where you're going for lunch, everyone should be out soon." Toris refuses to acknowledge fear or panic, instead he remains still and attempts to sound casual. The comment at the end would hopefully remind Ivan that time was not on his side.

"Hm, true enough," Ivan licks his lips, and his hands free hand moved down to Toris' hips, " To think, if I had just gotten here a little bit earlier I might have been able to...enjoy you." His hand creeps menacingly forward, fiddling with Toris' belt. As he loosens the clasp, he pulls free the tucked in shirt. Toris stood still, now wasn't the time to fight, he had to bide his time. Ivan's hand slowly creep over the smaller man's stomach. Toris' hand remained on the urinal trying keep his ribs from being broken under the full weight of both men.

"What? Did you expect me to cry and scream," the brunette murmurs.

"Ah, how could you ever think I would want that from you? I know how you  _really_ are. Remember, you and I were once lovers, and I've made very sure to leave you...a few tokens so that you never forget...our blissful time together," The Russian's hand moves along the hip to the scars on his back. "Remember? Hm? The night of our first consummation? You'were proud then too."

Toris could have easily allowed fear to win, but he was not such a man. He could have easily have begun to cry and begged to be let go, but he was not such a man. It would have been easy to have allowed this to happen to him, but those days or martyrdom were over.

"And I'm still proud. Because there is nothing you can do to me to take my pride. I'll never give you what you want from me. You don't own me. I don't belong to you, and it drives you mad doesn't it? " He deliberately delivers each word as statement of fact-coldly, calmly, controlled.

"Oh Lithie, all I have ever done is try to take care of you. You're such a naughty child, and what use do I have for naughty children?"

With that Ivan steps back, pulling Toris with him by the should and hair; they are drawn back, and the smaller man knows he must act.

The smaller man quickly draws his foot up and kicks off of the porcelain, knocking them both off balance. As they crash to the floor, the brunette elbows the larger man in the side. He pushes off and rolls away. Jumping to his feet, he runs quickly at the Russian and kicks him in the ribs and again in the groin. Ivan doubles over as a wave of nausea consumes him.

"Listen carefully to me, I won't say this again. You and I have  _nothing_  to speak of beyond business and professional relations. There is nothing we need to discuss regarding the past. You  _will never_  come near me again. Any conversation we need to have will be conducted from the other side of a table or phone line, because next time I will let you see my true spirit." Lithuania straightens his clothes with trembling hands, willing himself to take his time.

He then forces himself to walk to the sink and casually wash his hands, all the while eyeing Ivan through the glass. Ivan glares at him through the hair in his face and slowly sits up. By this point, Lithuania is drying his hands and next to the door.

"Well Russia I do hope you enjoy your lunch, and look forward to working with you professionally."

With that Toris leaves the restroom. If only he'd staid a moment longer he would have seen the grin creeping across the downed man's face.

[section 2]

* * *

**_  
_**

  



	3. Subversion

* * *

**Chapter 3: Subversion**

* * *

Lithuania stumbles out of the restroom and strides purposefully back to the meeting hall. Although he'd managed to keep a calm exterior during the incident with Russia, he is absolutely terrified. His stomach feels like a block of ice has taken residence, a thin layer of sweat on his skin made him feel clammy, and the hair on his arms stood at attention and made his limbs ache as his sweater brushed against the hair.

He is proud of himself for maintaining composed, but in reality he is a mess. The only thing he wants is to be held in safety. He wants to know warmth and protection, arms enfolding him, and a soft voice reassuring him. Russia had taken him back to one of the darkest times in his life. When his spirit had been tested, repeatedly, his body abused, incessantly, and there was nothing that could be done to save himself or his people.

He had almost lost himself as a nation. He'd been annexed, and Russia had done everything in his power to bring him in line. Over 1 million of his people slaughtered in less than 10 years. That had weakened him so much, his poor innocent people. It was only with America's bull-headed refusal to recognize him as a part of Russia, and Iceland recognizing him as a nation after the coup that had saved him.

As his eyes fall upon the double doors of the council, he walks faster rushing towards the doors like they will afford him his souls final salvation. He pushes the door open harder than he had intended, but thankfully the lunch recess had been called, so no one noticed his forceful entrance. He walks quickly to his seat, and begins straightening his things, throwing them quickly and thoughtlessly into his bag.

"You seem like you're in a hurry," a cheerful voice came from behind him. As Toris turned he met the smiling face of the young American. The smile quickly fell from his face as he looks at the other man. "Tori, what happened to you?"

Alfred's hand reaches out and takes the brunette by the chin, brushing a gloved thumb against the side of Tori's lip. Toris looks down at the hand and sees Alfred's hand tinted by the blood coming from his broken lip. Toris had been so fixated on getting away from Ivan that he hadn't noticed the injury.

Toris brushes past America, walking quickly out the door, now wasn't the time or the place to have this conversation. He didn't want Alfred making matters worse by deciding to pick a fight with Ivan. Furthermore, who knew what Ivan would say to sully his reputation further. He'd only been a part of the untited nations for a few years, and he wasn't established enough to have some slander like "rough sex" in public restrooms making people smirk at him everytime he put forth a proposition or spoke to the council.

Alfred calls after him, and he replies over his shoulder, "Come on if you want to talk. I won't discuss anything here." He half expected Alfred to argue, but apparently the yong nation realizes that if he did argue there would be no conversation. Alfred adjusts the backpack on his shoulders and half jogs half power walks after the brunette.

As they reach the front door, Alfred overtakes him and grabs his arm. "This way," Alfred commands decisively, quickly followed by an akward, "Please."

Toris nods and follows him silently wondering what to say for the inevitable questions to come. Should he tell Alfred the truth? Could he risk American involvement in Baltic politics? What would happen if America confronted Russia? How would that affect not only himself but also Latvia, Belarus, Ukraine, and Estonia? They were all neighbors to Russia, and none of them were strong enough to stand on their own. Even if they stood against Russia, the distribution of natural resources wouldn't change, but what lie could he tell? Toris wasn't particularly clumsy so he couldn't claim that he had injured himself, and what kind of conversation involving another nation assaulting him would go better?

Toris walks on blindly, not realizing that they were entering the parking garage. Alfred quickly unlocks the doors of a nondescript black car.

"You drove yourself?" Toris asks confused.

"You know I have issues about not being in control," America answers curtly. That statement seemd to carry a dual meaning as Toris climbed silently into the passenger side.

Alfred turns the key in the ignition and allows the air conditioning to begin cooling the car. Toris quickly puts on his seatbelt without being asked. The radio had cut on to a loud track, but Alfred's quickly turns it off. The car remained in park.

"Look," Alfred began slowly, "I understand that you didn't want to talk to me in the middle of the council," Alfred's hands slowly snaked around the steering wheel gripping it tightly, looking straight ahead, "but I think you and I are at least….friends," Alfred swallowed roughly, "so please, what's going on?"

Lithuania' hands sit folded in his lap, and he concentrates on the dash. He is conflicted about what to say now. He dares to look out of the corner of his eye at the blonde. Alfred stares down at his lap, eyes closed. He didn't want to pry, he didn't want to force Lithuania to speak. Lithuania had been forced to do so much he didn't want to do. Alfred didn't want to be one more person that just infliceted his will on the man or the nation. Alfred dares to look full on at the man, is he the man...perhaps nation is a better choice, sitting in his car and says one word.

With a deep and heavy sigh the word " Please," escapes his lips, barely louder than a whisper and some where in tone between a request and begging.

"America," Toris began, " I know that you only want to help me, but you have to understand. I…I'm in a position….where I have to be able to stand on my own two feet."

"Tori, I—" Alfred shook his head beginning to protest. Why America? Why not Alfred?

"Please, this is already hard. I…I…can't run to you every time I have a problem. I am an independent nation, and I am a member of the United Nations. Knowing these things, I owe it to myself, and my people, to resolve problems on my own." Lithuania's grip on his hands is tight, forcing his knuckles to turn turn white.

As Lithuania, he had to be strong, bold in the face of Russia. As Toris, he had to be unshakable in the face of Ivan. He had to show the world that he was still the nation that had helped Poland overcome and stood fearless in the dark and middle ages. He could not allow terror of the past few decades to consume him. Lithuania must show America that it can take on its enemies and no longer turn to that nation for help. He knew all the things he must do as Lithuania, but what was he suppose to do with Alfred as Toris?

The older nation turns and looks at Alfred full on.

Lithuania sees the emotions argue over the face of the blonde boy. Pain, then anger, sorrow, then defeat.

"Fine. I get it. I know that I can get carried away when I get involved. I know that," Alfred began, "I just….promise me that you'll come get me if you need me? Promise me that you won't let things get too bad."

Lithuania nods silently. "America….I appreciate your concern—"

"Oh just stop it, Tori. I've asked you not to call me that in private," Alred face crumples in frustration, then his eyes widen with fear, and he leans over toward Toris, "unless something has changed….Lithuania has something changed?"

Lithuania stars at him trying to choose his words carefully. He inhaled deeply and worries at his lip.

"Oh, okay. Uh I apologize then. I didn't realize there had been a change." Alfred nods to himself, "Right, okay. Uh…well," He struggles to find the right tone and words now. "I'm headed to eat. You're welcome to come-as the representative of Lithuania-" he rushes through this offical statement, then tacks on, "one of my most favored countries, or you can step out of the car. "

Toris turns in his seat, slowly reaching out his farther hand, and places it on top of Alfred's own.

"Alfred, please do not mistake my silence for indifference. I am slow to speak because I must be careful with what I say." Toris spoke each word clearly, deliberately, but with a softness that made a shudder stread down Alfred's back. "I know with you the only thing I need to say is I have the slightest inconvenience, and you're there to play hero."

Toris' blushes a little at the oncoming words, but he couldn't afford to mince words. Alfred turns to look at the brunette fully. He stares Toris' in his emerald eyes, those absorbing eyes.

"I love that about you, but please understand, if I keep running to you, no one will take me seriously. Once upon a time, my people and I were like your people, strong and confident, and during the war that got stolen from us. People think that we are cowards, and I will not allow them to be striped of their pride any more. I have to give that back to them. You've given us so much help, but this time, please step back." The words came softer and softer and Alfred found himself leaning closer to the man speaking.

"When I'm in danger though, when my people and I are in our greatest danger, you are more than welcome to rush in and save me."

They were closer than when they had begun. The air of intimacy in the car growing denser.

"Will you save me?" Toris asks barely above a whisper, licking his lips.

Alfred stares at Toris with eyes that spoke more than friendship, and he musters a return phrase. The words are a growl, deep in his throat, "Every. Single. Time."

Outside a car door slams, breaking the spell that had been cast inside the car, and both nations retreated to their respective sides of the car, each more than sure that he had made a fool of himself, and that the other nation had not responded to his ludacris advances.

"Well shall we go to lunch then," Toris finally forces himself to speak.

"Sure thing! Uh, do you care? I was thinking we could go to a diner, I mean you know—"

"Like the old days!" Toris smiles brightly. He had a special love of diners. It was one of the things that had come into fashion when he was staying with Alfred. He loved the ability to get almost everything and have all sorts of people in one place. For Toris it was a symbol of true American equality.

* * *

Lunch at the diner was uneventful. The most astonishing thing to happen was that somehow Alfred had managed to eat 4 scrambled eggs, 3 buttermilk pancakes, 6 strips of bacon, oatmeal, grits, a hash brown, a cup of orange juice, milk, and coffee and still be hungry. Toris' had only decided on the French toast because the diner used begets.

Toris' mood was greatly improved by the time they retrned to the council, and of course, as was Alfred's custom, they were late.

As they quietly walked in, Germany was making an announcement, "The representative from Russia has an announcement for the European Union and nations specifically named. Belarus and Lithuania please provide Russia with you undivided attention. Other Baltic nations and neightbors to these countries may also want to listen carefully."

Most of the announcements that delegates needed to make passed through England or Germany in rotation so that it was clear when one proposition clearly began and ended, but this announcement was unusual. Germany was speaking out of character with naming the nations in particular. The council fell silent and everyone stared at one of the named nations.

Lithuania came to a hault by the door and stared at Russia. Belarus who was speaking with Ukraine, had a confused look creeping across her face. She was never discussed. The Baltics all stared in fear.

"Greetings, everyone," Russia began cheerfully, "It has been brought to my attention that Belarus has not been profividing full payments for the gas from my country. Currently, she owes me almost 63,000,000 rubles."

"Wait," Lithuania steps forward, yelling from the doorway, "Russia that's almost $200 million."

"Indeed, very good at math Lithuania," Russia smiles coldly, "She's known of this debt for ages now, and I believe it's time to collect. I wanted to make this announcement today, here, because many of you will be affected. Namely you Lithuania, first and foremost.

"Russia," Germany stormed, "It's November! If you do this now people will die."

"That is true. Lithuania, Poland, Ukraine, and Germany will all be affected. Belarus will have five days to repay her debt. I will cut 15% of her supply each day I must wait. By the end of the week, Belarus and all nations who receive their gas via Belarus, will have no gas."

[section 3 end ]

**Author's Note:**

> Author Comments: First and foremost this story is for GPN. It was written at her suggestion. I'll admit, I have no real working knowledge of Lituania's personality besides a few things where he's been showcased as a housekeeper.
> 
> Secondly, after writing this for GPN, I realized that US/Lith makes sense and is SO neglected. I want to continue this with GPN's guidance.
> 
> Thirdly, I don't own anything. Don't sue me.
> 
> Fourthly, this thing is raw. No beta reader, no nothing. So I apologize for any breaks in tone or failures of characterization. If you'd like comment after reading, if not then that's fine to since I'm only really writing for one person.
> 
> Very Respectful Regards,
> 
> U.E.
> 
> P.S. GPN's next guidance is food fight :)
> 
> P.P.S Things you might not know about the REAL Lithuania.
> 
> The United States never recognized the forcible incorporation of Lithuania into the USSR and views the present Government of Lithuania as a legal continuation of the interwar republic. Even though they were technically under that state from 1940-1990. Furthermore, Lithuania representation in America continued even after the annexation—uninterrupted.  
> Lithuania has enjoyed most-favored-nation treatment with the United States since December 1991  
> Since 1992, the United States has committed more than $100 million in Lithuania to economic and political transformation and to humanitarian needs.  
> Lithuania concluded the treaty of friendship with Poland in April 1994. However, disagreements over Lithuania's implementation of the treaty have soured relations and cooperation on energy issues and Lithuania remains unconnected to the Polish electricity grid and the countries are not connected by an non-Russian controlled gas pipeline, as previous promises to do both have been stalled by the row over the friendship treaty.  
> In August 2009, Russian customs officers had imposed special customs on Lithuanian trucks, lining up more than 20 kilometres of trucks from the Lithuania.
> 
> In conclusion, this fic will incorporate some of these historical moments in order to establish the character of Lithuania, since Hetalia hasn't given


End file.
